The Poktech Academy: Book Two - A Taste of the Human Life
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Poketech Academy Book One. It's been a year since Rayquaza and the other Legendaries have become humans, and a new school year is under way. How will they fare with a new school year, new jobs, and new friends? Find out here! Rated T for Romance and general safety
1. Prolouge

_**Hello everyone and welcome to another story written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog. This is book number two of Poketech Academy, as promised. Please be sure to read book one before reading this one, although you could probably get away with not doing so, though you may be confused at some points.**_

 _ **Anyways, without any babbling from me, here's the prologue..**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue  
_**

I sigh, looking at the calendar as I get ready for work after moving my things into my new dorm room for the beginning of my second year at the Poketech Academy school. Tomorrow will officially mark the first anniversary of us being humans. It's hard to believe it's been just a year – with all the drama, it feels as if it had been five.

As Arceus had expected of us, we were assigned new jobs shortly after the meeting last year. Somehow, Arceus made it so that we were able to be hired at a few places, doing various jobs that we got randomly assigned to. I guess the owners of the places must know who we really are since they hired us without an application or interview, but are keeping it a secret from the general public, which is a good thing. Currently, I work at a diner which is a short walk from the school, and also a short walk from the apartments I lived in during the summer months. There, I take orders, deliver people's food and clean the tables. It's not a bad job once I got used to the late lunch breaks and having to deal with people constantly without raging at the ones that annoyed me (and boy was that hard to get used to), as customers in Mauville City tip very well if they get treated right. That and they all seemed to like me for some reason I don't get.

Luckily, since work and home wasn't more than walking distance away, I never had to learn to drive. I purposely tried not to need to learn, as the idea of driving just makes me get a headache. Unfourtunately, some of us didn't get that luxury – for example, Volcanion, my current best friend, had to learn to drive since he missed out on getting a spot in the apartments I lived in over summer and thus had to go get one online, which was all the way in LittleRoot town. I remember him always ranting about the two hour drive to and from work, since we both work at the same diner. I really don't mind if he rants, since I sometimes did the same (it was my new way of dealing with frustration, versus hitting whoever I was mad at – Volcanion taught me that, and I now know why he yelled at people so much durig the first months of school), but sometimes Volcanion's ranting gets aggravating. Like the one time at work we had to stay overtime because this couple would not leave the diner even when we needed to close – Volcanion sat there ranting about it in the kitchen until they left (and that took an entire four hours). Luckily, the boss didn't hear, or it would have gotten ugly.

In regards to friends, I've made a few. After we came to an understanding that I was not who made Hoopa leave, Volcanion has been hanging out with me on a regular basis. It started with just playing Smash Bros, but I then learned that we shared a lot of similarities. Short tempers, a girl we can't seem to gather up the courage to ask out, an extreme dislike of this whole situation of being humans and being forced to interact with some Legends we don't like very much and a distrust to humans just to name a few. We enjoyed having long conversations so much we started to work at the same diner, and even arranged things this year so that we could be roommates – which is a godsend, because I didn't want to be stuck with Zekrom for another year. Finally, maybe I ca enjoy coming back from work or school.

I still hang out with Hoopa's old group as well ( with the exception of Deoxys who just doesn't talk to me if at all possible). We don't talk a ton, but we are all still decent to each other, playing games an such together. Genesect's grown to be pretty quiet aside from giving us tips about the next test and such, Magearna's been talking more about various things most of those being some interesting things she's made for summer science fairs and the like, Regice enjoys going on about various game strategies he found online that we should try, Regirock likes bringing us new foods to try, and Registeel just likes to sleep in a corner. An akward bunch we are, but we get along.

Speaking of Hoopa, he did come back last week and is going to be on campus come our first day of school. He has been assigned a job, and sadly for me, it's at the same diner I work at. He starts today, and I'm not looking forward to hearing his mouth run the whole time at work. Despite that, I'm still grateful to know the kid's alive at least after whatever happened to him earlier– I just don't wish to hear him run his hole for my entire 8 hour shift. Luckily, he doesn't know my new dorm's number so he's not blowing up my phone- yet. Knowing him, I'll soon be getting my dorm's phone blown up every day by that little guy.

Oh. I almost forgot – Reshiram and Giratina. Yeah. They're still around, though I kind of wish they weren't. In recent days, Reshiram has been hinting to me that she would like to try again with us being a couple. It's not something I'm particularly interested in, if you want the truth. After our argument nearly a year ago that caused us to break up, I knew that Reshiram wasn't the one for me to be trying to get into a relationship with. She is nice, I'll give her that, but she's just too nieve. Just like Giratina said, it's probably because she's newer than Legendaries like me, and we just aren't able to see eye-to-eye. A friendship with Reshiram is just fine with me – but much more, no thanks. As for Giratina, we still hang out, but I've still not got the courage to confess to her. Volcanion says I should do it ASAP, but every time he tells me that, I just remind him that he has yet to confess to Magearna and he shuts up immediately.

I look up at the clock – it's nearly 6PM, and I've got to get walking to work. Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully working with Hoopa won't be as bad as it sounds.


	2. Ch 1: I HATE My Job!

**Chapter One: I HATE My Job!  
**

I sigh to myself as I walk out of my room, headed out the door for work To be honest, I really don't want to go, as Hoopa's first day is today. Even more, today's my day to be on dish tank, which means an entire eight-hour shift spent doing dishes – and even more, no tips!

I sigh softly once more as I head down the elevator and towards the parking lot. On the bright side, Volcanion's driving me to work so that I don't have to walk in the pouring rain, which has been happening on and off throughout the day. Most humans would say that it is raining pretty hard right now, but it's nothing compared to the torrential downpours that I have to deal with every time I have to calm Kyogre down. Putting up my umbrella, I head out into the rain, looking for Volcanion's car.

As expected, the car isn't far at all, as Volcanion never liked walking very far to get to campus. Honestly, I think he's grown to be a bit lazy over the past year he's been a human. Then again, I probably have myself, so I'm not really downing him for it. I lightly knock on the door of the car, seeing that it's on. I can't see who all is in the car, as Volcanion's windows are tinted and the wipers are swishing pretty fast in the front.

"Door's open!" a familiar voice calls as I close my umbrella.

Just as I'm turning to open the back door, the front passenger window goes down to reveal Hoopa munching on a doughnut.

"Hoopa!" Volcanion shouts angrily from the driver's seat. "Roll up that window – you're letting rainwater into my car!"

One thing Volcanion hates is his car soiled in any way. To be honest, I'm surprised Hoopa is being allowed to eat in the car. Volcanion is always up at arms about crumbs and garbage being left in his car. Heck, I still remember the one time that I didn't finish my burger before I had to come into work. Volcanion made me pick up every seseme seed from my burger bun off of the seat of his car, which made me late for work. I was _furious_ at him for that one, as the boss chewed me out for being late to my shift.

"Aw, Vol-Vol!" Hoopa whimpers. "I was just saying 'hi' to Ray! I haven't seen him in nearly a year!"

The window goes up as I get into the car. Immediately, I begin to smell Volcanion's car air freshener, which is called Pine Tree Fresh. More like Pine Tree Runny Nose… I can't stand that scent at all! It makes my nose run every time! Volcanion, however, loves it and says it makes his car smell like his home in Nebel Plateu. Welp. I'm glad I don't live there then.

"Hey, Ray!" Hoopa giggles, turning around to face me. "Long time no see!"

"Buckle up so we can leave please – we're running late!" Volcanion seems to be in a rush, even though we're leaving at our usual time. I'm not sure why he's in such a rush, but I know his temper, and it's best to just not ask. Luckily, Hoopa complies and clicks on his belt as he waits on me to answer.

"Where were you the past year anyway?" I ask Hoopa as Volcanion begins to pull us out of the school's parking lot.

"I told you – I was taking care of Shadow." Hoopa replies, his mouth full of his doughnut. "He's fine now, so no more worries! Oh! I brought you a doughnut. It's a little melty, sorry!"

"Don't slop it on my car!" Volcanion reminds me as Hoopa hands me a slightly melty chocolate crème filled doughnut. He then turns the radio on, and I hear Wally's Battle Theme begin to blare. Volcanion immediately turns it down to an acceptable volume though.

"Thanks, Hoopa.." I say. Though, in all honesty, I hate chocolate crème doughnuts…

* * *

"Fudge….FUDGE, FUDGE FUDGE!" Volcanion yells as we pull into the diner's parking lot, the neon lights reading 'KELLY'S DINER' lighting up the restaurant in the pouring rain.

"Fudge? Would you like some, I got some!" Hoopa asks, waving his chocolate fudge dipping sauce around.

"Get that out of here!" Volcanion throws the cup of fudge out the window as he turns the car off. "We're late! She's already here!"

I look around the parking lot. The only other car aside from our boss' car is a silver bug with a gear shaped charm on the antennae and a heart plush on the dashboard.

"Um, Volcanion, only one customer is in here…" I tell him as I unclick my seat belt. Volcanion flings his seatbelt off, slamming it against the wall as he starts to get out.

"That one person, Ray, is Magearna!" Volcanion yells. "Now get out and get to your dishes or whatever! Oh God, I hope she isn't seated at someone else's section!"

Volcanion rushes into the diner as Hoopa and I get out of the car, closing the doors tightly. When we walk in, the diner is of course, empty, except for Magearna, who has just arrived as she's still putting her purse down at her booth. Volcanion rushes to wait on her, as Hoopa heads to his post at the 'Please Wait to Be Seated' line. I head off into the kitchen to do my dish tank duties.

I honestly hate dish tank days. They're incredibly boring, as I get to do nothing but stand in this small room that I could probably touch the walls of with my arms outstretched over a pile of stinky dishes. And no, I am not over-exaggerating when I say stinky. They _reek._ It's as if whoever was on duty before me left them soaking there for hours just for me to wash. To be honest, today the dishes smell like rotten Pecha berries…

Sighing, I grab the bottle of apple scented Dawn dish soap and soap up the old grungy sponge that we must use to wash dishes with. I swear, we must use the same sponge every day, or whoever gets dish tank before me is pretty hard on it. The sponge is always grungy. I almost want to wear gloves just to touch the darn thing. At least it doesn't stink as badly as these dishes.

On the bright side, I can listen in to what Hoopa and Volcanion are doing…

"What would you like to drink, Magearna?" Volcanion's putting on his most friendly voice, which is pretty hard since his voice just naturally has that 'I'm angry' tone to it. I can tell that he's trying pretty hard to impress her. Well, I would probably do the same if it were Giratina sitting in that chair. However, luckily for me, Giratina works the same hours I do at a different diner, so I won't have to ever worry about that

"Just some sweet tea – no lemon." Magearna replies in her soft voice.

I hear Volcanion's footsteps moving towards the kitchen.

"Hoops, get some iced tea on the double!" he shouts into the kitchen, where Hoopa must've moved to.

"Iced tea….um…"

" _HURRY!"_

"I can't find it, Volcanion! Where-"

" _MOVE!_ Ugh! Some nut didn't refill the pot! Brew a fresh pot!"

I hear the slap of what I guess to be tea packets on the counter, and Hoopa moving to brew a fresh pot of tea.

At that moment, I decide it's a good time to turn on some music. I know Volcanion's pretty anxious about waiting on Magearna, but I really don't want to hear him and Hoopa argue. Soon enough, their voices are drowned out by my battle music, which I hum to as I continue doing these grungy dishes.

I'm about halfway through the dishes when:

 _CRASH! BANG! BOOM!_

"Oh dear!"

"Hoops, you idiot! You made me spill Magearna's soup!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Look at this! Glass everywhere! For the love of Arceus!"

I peek out of the wash room to find Volcanion and Hoopa hollering outside the kitchen, a shattered bowl of chicken noodle soup in between them. They're so far up in each other's faces shouting indistinguishable words at this point that I am reminded of the trailer I saw for Volcanion and Magearna's movie in which Volcanion and Ash were in each other's faces, yelling. It doesn't help that Hoopa's work hat looks almost like Ash's current hat…

"Hey! What's goi—"

 _"GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO YOUR DISHES_!" Volcanion interrupts me making me grit my teeth in annoyance. Volcanion's yelling is starting to tick me off, and pretty fast. I'm beginning to understand why he argued with Ash and Pikachu. It's becoming pretty hard to not yell back at him, even if he is my best friend.

Not wanting to get into the fight and potentially lose my job, I head back into the dish room and continue with the dishes, still hearing what is going on outside.

"Vol, it's fine – I decided I'm not hungry anyway." Magearna's voice sounds at that moment. "Mew just called and she wants me home, so I need to go."

"But Magearna, I can scoop you out some more soup – it really won't take that long at all!" Volcanion pouts. "I can even put it in a to-go cup!"

"No, it's truly fine." Magearna says as I hear the sounds of her picking up her purse. "I need to go right now. Thank you for waiting on me."

"Magearna!"

The doors to the diner chime as Magearna leaves.

And everything hits the fan….

 _BOOM!_

Volcanion kicks open the kitchen door, it slamming harshly against the wall as he does.

 _"WHAT THE HECK, HOOPA!?"_ Volcanion shouts across the kitchen. " _YOU JUST MADE MAGEARNA LEAVE!"_

"I didn't know where anything was!" Hoopa pouts, sounding like he wants to cry. "And you wouldn't even tell me where it was! You just yelled! So her leaving was your fault!"

 _"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHOW YOU – YOU WERE ISSUED A MANUAL! READ IT!"_

"But it was my first day! You showed no slack at all!"

 _"I WASN'T SHOWN ANY SLACK ON MY FIRST DAY SO YOU CAN JUST—"_

Just then, I hear the kitchen door open. I peep out and gasp, seeing our boss, who is female, her red hair done up in a ponytail. She's got grey eyes and square framed glasses. Unlike our white shirt, black and red hats, black pants and black aprons, her shirt is red indicating her higher status.

"Why do I hear yelling in here?" she asks hands on her hips. "That does not sound very productive!"

"Vol didn't even help me, Ms. Kelly!" Hoopa cries, tears streaming down his face. Whether they are real or fake tears I can't tell. "His girlfriend came in and all he did was talk to me like a dog!"

"Well…I certainly heard plenty of yelling." Kelly says, looking at the two, hands on her hips. "We don't yell at Kelly's Diner. We are just as respectful to our co-workers as we are to our customers. And yelling at a co-worker, especially one that has just started, is not going to be tolerated…"

Just then, the bell at the 'Please Wait to Be Seated' counter begins to ring profusely.

"Hey! Is someone gonna wait on me or _not?!"_

I know that voice all too well. It's Zygarde – and not the friendly one either. Believe it or not, there are actually two Zygardes, one for each of the two cores. The red one prefers to be called Squishy, as that is what his human companion called him. He's really sweet and nice, but also extremely shy, so he never shows himself much. The blue one on the other hand, is a total butt. He was the same Zygarde that I argued with so much last year because he wouldn't leave Reshiram alone. Quick-tempered, looking for a fight, thinks that he's entitled to everything…I can't stand that nut, and he comes into the diner _every day._ I secretly pray to Arceus that we might just get the friendly guy that is Squishy for just _one_ evening, but to no avail. I'm always stuck with him. Well, in this case Hoopa or Volcanion will be, as I'm on dish tank!

"Ray, I need to talk to these two in my office!" Kelly shouts. "Please wait on this customer!"

She walks out with Hoopa and Volcanion, leaving me with a yelling Zygarde, who is still ringing the bell profusely.

 _"HELLO?! I'M ABOUT TO WALK OUT!"_

"ALRIGHT!" I shout, walking over to the counter and slamming my hand onto it. "I'm here! Would you like to have an order here or to go?!"

Zygarde looks at me with those black eyes I hate seeing. I'm doing everything I can to keep my composition. I can't go flipping out, or I'll end up in Kelly's office.

"Ray, your name tag is crooked." Zygarde says with a smirk, giggling. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a slob like you!"

My hands start to shake in rage as I grit my teeth even more.

"I'll fix it later." I barely avoid yelling at him. "Now, here, or to go?"

"Oh. There's a bleach stain on your apron too. What a slob you are today!" Zygarde continues, continuing to giggle. He knows he's ticking me off…

I grit my teeth harder, so hard it's starting to hurt. My heart pounds as I continue to try and keep my cool.

"I'll fix it later…" I say once more. "Now. _Here_ or _to go?"_

"Here, of course! Why would I want cold food?" Zygarde chuckles as I glare.

"Fine. Follow me." I state, leading him to a booth. I slap a menu in front of him. "Let me know what you want."

I start to walk away when Zygarde taps on me.

"Well, Rudy Ruderson, I'm already ready to order!" he snaps. "I'd like the usual – the cheeseburger, extra cheese, no salt on the fries and a Coke!"

"Fine – it'll be coming right up." I say after writing that all down for the record. I start to walk away when Zygarde opens his mouth again.

"By the way, how are you and _Reshiram_ doing?" he chuckles.

"Zygarde, I told you already, we _broke up_." I glare. "I'm not interested in her anymore, so if you want to try and get back with her, be my guest!"

"Well that's not what I saw last year during every first period!" Zygarde chuckles. "You two _always_ walked to Bio together. And even more, you talked the whole time!"

"Us talking during first period doesn't automatically mean that we're dating, Zygarde." I am trying my hardest to be decent. "Now excuse me while I go—

"She couldn't stop talking about you all summer, Ray!" Zygarde continues. "Seems to me that she's still interested in you!"

"Well, that's too bad for her then!" I snap. "I'm not interested In trying romance again. With her or _anyone_!"

"Then what about Giratina?" Zygarde smirks.

"Zygarde!" I glare. "Just sit here and wait while I cook your stupid burger!"

Since I'm the only employee in here since Kelly took Volcanion and Hoopa, I'm stuck cooking Zygarde's food. I suppose right now, it's better than continuing to be by the tables and hear him go on about Reshiram and Giratina. I haven't liked to talk about either one of those two as of late. It's not that either one of them have done anything to me, because they haven't. Both of them have actually been ery friendly to me as of late. And with Reshiram continuing to be nice to me, I do find part of me wanting to try again with her. But there's another, bigger part of me that wants to be with Giratina. At the same time though, I don't want to lose my friendship with Reshiram. She's started to become a nice friend – and a friend only, I'd hope…

I sigh, pulling out two pieces of bread, a burger patty, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and of course cheese for Zygarde's cheeseburger. To be honest, I would love to just toss these ingredients in his face, but I also don't want to lose my job. As such I will keep it together – for now.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm walking out of the kitchen with Zygarde's food. I slam it in front of him and head back to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Zygarde yells. "Where's my mustard?!"

"We go through this daily, Zygarde! On the right side of the table, where it is every day!" I yell.

My shift goes on as usual. I'm by myself the entire day, as Kelly told Volcanion and Hoopa to both go home early and cool down from today's events. Volcanion told me he'd be back at the end of my shift to come get me, as it is supposed to storm all night long. Hopefully when he pulls up, he's in a better mood…

* * *

It isn't long after I clock out at midnight that Volcanion's car pulls up in the parking lot. All too happy to leave this place, I head out to it and get in.

"Darn Magearna won't answer the phone!" Volcanion grumbles, putting his red phone away. "Thanks, Hoopa. Now she's mad at me because you can't do something as simple as brew a pot of coffee!"

"It was his first day." I tell Volcanion as I buckle up. "We didn't know how to work that blasted teapot on our first day either."

"But he just had to be an idiot when _Magearna_ was in there!" Volcanion goes on. "I wanted to serve her a nice dinner and confess to her, and Hoopa ruined it! There's no way I'm going to forgive him any time soon! How about I go in there and be a fool while he's with Diancie?! I don't think he would appreciate it!"

I blink. Hoopa has feelings for Diancie? Volcanion must've picked up on my confused expression, as he looks at me.

"Yeah, those two are dating." Volcanion says. "Don't ask how a kid like him ended up with a _princess_ because I don't know either!"

"Diancie's a princess?" I ask, having no idea about Pokemon that aren't from my region.

"Yep…Princess of the Diamond Kingdom or whatever!" Volcanion still sounds mad. "She may be kid-like too but I see no way she and Hoopa are gonna last!"

"To be honest, I don't see Hoopa working for long with anyone." I chuckle as Volcanion starts the car.

"Personally I hope they don't work for long…he deserves it for making Magearna not want to speak to me!" Volcanion growls as he starts driving.

I sigh to myself, letting Volcanion rant about how Magearna won't speak to him the whole way home. I know how he is when he gets mad. He'll be just fine after a night's sleep. He always is. Once we get home, we both change into our PJs and head off to sleep, as we have a day of classes in the morning…


	3. Ch 2: Tapu Gaurdians and Morning Chaos!

_**Chapter Two: Tapu Guardians and Morning Chaos!**_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP! BRRRRRRRIIIINNNG!_

The alarm goes off at 4:30 as usual, along with the phone, which is most likely Hoopa's nightly phone call. I groggily sit up, rubbing the sleepy dust from my eyes. Seeing that the bed beside me is empty, I'm guessing Volcanion already headed off to the shower rooms. You see, we _used_ to have showers in our dorms, but after Manaphy let the tub overflow all over his dorm, they took everyone's showers away. Now no one has any option but to use the shower rooms, which always either reek or are filled with annoying people who don't know how to take a shower without singing horribly or yelling about a bunch of nothing.

 _First_ , I answer the phone, and as expected, it's Hoopa.

"Goood morning, Ray! I have some exciting news!" Hoopa says enthusiastically.

"Can't it wait until I see you at breakfast?" I groan, really wanting to take a shower and wake up before dealing with the public.

"Nope!" Hoopa continues with a giggle. "Guess what? New Legendries joined this year! All those Sun and Moon Legendries that Arceus went on about awhile back? You know, the Sun and Moon Legendary, that little puffball named Cosmog and the Tapu Guardians? Well, Arceus made them a part of this punishment too, and they come today! And even more, later there might be another Legendary coming too! His name's Marshadow!"

I fall silent at that. More people? How wonderful…

"I'm _so excited_!" Hoopa goes on. "I'll see you at six, and don't you dare come late!"

 _CLICK!_

Hoopa hangs up and I slam the phone down. Just great. Even more a reason to not want to come back to Poketech. More fools to deal with. I don't know much about Sogaleo and Lunala, but I do know a bit about the Tapu Guardians. Of what I know of Tapu Koko, he might as well be a less intense version of Hoopa. He's very flighty, constantly wants to interact and battle somehow with everyone, is ridiculously hyper, and did I mention he _never shuts up?_ Tapu Lele, I can deal with I suppose. She's shy and quiet and tends to stick to a few people she likes. Not much of a problem there. Tapu Fini's a snob. She'll go off if you even accidentally scratch her nail job, and is incredibly lazy, telling anyone else who is available to do her tasks instead of her. She also rarely bothers coming when people on her island need her either, saying that she doesn't want to waste her time appearing to people. She thinks that it's that much of a privilege to see her. Tapu Bulu is nice, but getting on his bad side will definitely be something you grow to regret. Sadly, that side comes out easily if you mess with someone he sees as a friend. And believe me, you don't want to see that side of him – all I'll say is that as a Pokémon, he's thrown whole trees at thieves who went into his shrine unwelcome.

I shuffle towards the showers with my clothes, hoping no one I don't want to see is in there right now. I'm already dreading to see another Hoopa in the school when I see Tapu Koko, so I don't want another thing irritating me before then. However, knowing my luck, there probably will be something that irritates me between now and the time I get to breakfast.

The first thing I hear when I arrive at the showers is the blaring of the portable radio, which is on a high shelf. The students are free to use the radio as long as what's played has no cussing or offensive words in it. It's currently blaring some Sun and Moon music, the music that plays when battling the Tapu Guardians. I've never heard it before, but it sounds very creepy now that I am. I hope that the song's over soon, because I won't be able to take a shower listening to this mess.

"Someone's got too large of an ego if they're playing their own battle music in a public shower area. Just saying!" Yveltal's voice sounds.

"Either that, or they just want to creep everyone out!" Palkia's voice sounds.

"Hey! My battle music isn't creepy!" a new voice sounds. "You all just don't know good Alolan music!"

"And I really don't want to!" Yveltal yells. "If that's what good Alolan music is supposed to be, I'm sure glad I don't live there. I wouldn't be able to put up with it!"

I grit my teeth as Pokémon continue to complain about the music, the new person, who I'm guessing is one of the Tapu Guardians, continuing to go on about how no one else knows good music. Not wanting to deal with this any more than necessary, I simply wash up, dress, and head out to the breakfast room. I know it won't be much better dealing with Hoopa, but at least there will be no music at breakfast.

As it always has been, the breakfast room is loud and noisy, even though it's only just now 6AM. Luckily, the employees have made some improvements since last year in regards to moving the line faster, so even though the line is long, I am not standing in it for more than five minutes. A part of me is hoping that I can hurry and eat before Reshiram or Giratina show up, but knowing Hoopa, I probably won't be able. Even though I did not bring my 3DS today, Hoopa will still end up talking to me, so I know I won't get out of here quickly.

When I get to my seat in the back of the cafeteria, Hoopa is already there and waiting on me. I sigh to myself, wishing that he hadn't been here yet so I could get some time to relax before dealing with him, but oh well.

"Guess what, guess what, guess _what_!" Hoopa exclaims, slapping a hand on the table, a huge grin on his face.

"What…?" I sigh, setting down my fork just as I was going to cut into my pancake. I'm hoping he just decides to forget it, because to be honest, I really don't care what his 'guess what' is about.

"I ran into Tapu Koko on the way out of my room, and asked him to come sit with us!" Hoopa says excitedly. "He seemed just as excited to meet everyone as I am for him to!"

Oh for the love of Arceus! Of all the Tapu Guardians, Hoopa had to meet Tapu Koko first?! And he's sitting with us now?! No way. I'm going to finish my food right now and get out before he shows up. Him and Hoopa is just too much for me to deal with in one morning before I even get to my first class! The only thing that could make things worse right now would be…

Oh no…

I catch a glimpse of white hair in the breakfast line. There are only two Pokémon with bright white hair like that – Darkrai and Reshiram. Being as how the person is female, I know one thing: It's Reshriam, and I know that if she spots me, she's going to want to talk, and I really don't feel ready to speak with her.

As much as I didn't want to admit it to Zygarde, I feel that Reshiram does still hold feelings towards me. However, I've moved on from her. Like Giratina told me last year, Reshiram is a newer Legendary and her views and ideals don't really match mine. It's nothing against her at all, it's just that due to that, I don't want to be in any type of relationship with her. In fact, I'd really rather not be in any sort of relationship with anyone at all. We only have another year in this place, provided Hoopa doesn't have another one of his episodes that causes him to not come to the meeting with Arceus, and then we're back to our shrines at home. I'll be back at Sky Pillar, or in the ozone layer, dealing with Deoxys every now and again, just like I always had been. I won't see any of these Pokémon again. Although I will miss a few, there are way too many others that I won't miss, so I can't wait for this year to be over.

At that moment, I hear a bookbag being thrown onto the table. I look beside me, seeing a yellow bookbag which says 'Alola!' on the front thrown practically into my oatmeal, the palm tree charm clanging onto the table. I hear the chair beside me sliding out with that annoying squeal that the metal chairs here always make. I look beside me, seeing a new human with slightly tanned skin and messy orange hair sitting down. I can tell it's Tapu Koko because the designs on his shirt match the ones on his shields that he has as a Pokémon.

"A-lola!" Tapu Koko greets enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face. His persona reminds me of Hoopa…and I already know that I'm not going to enjoy it. I attempt to scoot my food away from his bag, but he doesn't seem to want to move it. "So, these are your friends? Not as many as I expected, Hoops."

"The others are coming!" Hoopa grins, pointing to the line. I gulp lightly, seeing Reshiram coming ever so closer to us. I hope that she just misses me and sits somewhere else. It's too early for dealing with her…

I sigh, tuning out the chatter of Tapu Koko and Hoopa, trying to hurry along and eat my meal. However, at that moment, I see a tray of breakfast being set down.

"Hey, Ray!" Reshiram's voice sounds. "It's been awhile – I hope you've been well."

I look up from my breakfast to see that Reshiram is seated across from me, picking at her breakfast as she always has done. Immediately, I start to get up, but Tapu Koko's bag is still in my way, to the point that if I were to move my elbow, his bag would fall from the table. He's so engrossed in a conversation with Hoopa, whose topic has now shifted to how Tapu Koko's trainer, Sun, would give him malasadas all the time that he would not hear me if I asked him to move. Sighing, I know I have no choice but to answer her, lest I come off as a total jerk.

"I've been fine." I say, not looking at her. Every so often I glance at Tapu Koko checking to see if he's moved his bag, but he hasn't made any efforts to do so. I'm beginning to wonder if common courtesy is taught in Alola. Either that, or Tapu Koko's just one of those Legendries who thinks he's entitled to flop his things wherever he wants. "I hope you've been well too, Renee."

"I have." Reshiram answers with a small smile. "Summer was pretty good. Although different. I didn't know what to do in that apartment."

"Neither did I – but I enjoyed the peace and quiet." I reply, glancing once more at Tapu Koko, who is _still_ yapping a mile a minute about Sun.

 _Please…just move your god-forsaken bag! It only will take a second! I don't want to continue this conversation any more than I must! And if I don't hurry, Giratina's going to sit down! …If this Sun person's so great, why haven't I heard a word about his accomplishments?_

Of course, my pleas do not reach the Tapu Guardian, as he just keeps blabbing away. It's at that moment however, that I hear someone sit down next to me. I jolt up out of my chair, which causes Tapu Koko's bag to go flying up and over the table, causing him to stop talking and turn to me.

"What the heck was that, Ray?!" he yells, his supplies now all over the floor. The floor is now littered with pencils sporting various Alolan Pokémon, binders with the Tapu Guardians, some boy resembling Ash who I guess must be Sun and some professor who needs to put on a darn shirt on beneath his lab coat on them, index cards and Volcanion and Magearna notebook paper. How he even got all that mess, I don't even want to know. "Now I have a huge mess to pick up!"

"Is something the matter, Ray?" Volcanion's voice sounds beside me, he being the one who sat down. I slowly sit back down once I come to that conclusion. I look across from me. Reshiram's gotten up to use the bathroom. Thank Arceus…That was a bit too close for comfort. At least it wasn't Giratina who sat down. She must be skipping breakfast today, which is fine by me. It's the best day to do it, given my mindset this morning.

"No, nothing at all." I answer Volcanion, not wanting him to worry. I then get back up, my tray in hand. "I am going to go early though. I have some things I need to get from our dorm."

Just as I'm about to get up, Hoopa comes around the table and yanks me onto the floor. Luckily, I'm able to land relatively softly, so I didn't hurt myself. These human bodies are a lot frailer than out regular ones for sure.

"You made Tapu spill his supplies! Help him pick it up!" he yells, pointing to the mess.

"How about _you_ do the same?!" I yell at Hoopa. He's never been one to do this kind of thing before, so I'm a bit irritated. "Help him clean it up instead of barking at me!"

"I am!" Hoopa yells. "You too! Hop to it!"

Glaring, I help Tapu Koko and Hoopa pick up all his supplies. Not my fault he left his darn bag unzipped. Now I must help pick up Tapu Koko's hundreds of pencils he doesn't even need to be bringing…

As expected, no sooner can I get the last pencil in Tapu Koko's bag:

 _BRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNG!_

"Hey, thanks for the help!" Tapu Koko grins. "I would've been late for class without it! Well, I'm off to Art!"

He zips up his bag and rushes out of the cafeteria, Hoopa rushing off to Arceus only knows where. It's at that moment that I realize something. I don't know where I'm headed! Quickly, I reach into the side pocket of my bookbag and pull out the crumpled yellow paper that is my schedule. My first class is Art…

Wonderful. I'm stuck with that Alolan nutcase… Well, at least it's better than being stuck with Reshiram…


	4. ch 3: A Tapu's Wrath (filler chapter)

**Chapter Three: A Tapu's Wrath**

When I get to Art Class, the room is already halfway filled, even though it's in the same room that I was in last year. Chances are, I'm with the same teacher as well. Not that I mind too terribly, as nothing was exactly wrong with my teacher - it's the classmates I'm most worried about. I don't think I could stand another semester with Zygarde, and I certainly wouldn't be able to deal with Reshiram. It's bad enough I'm already stuck with Tapu Koko...

Speaking of him, I already see that his bag is thrown up front, the chair in front of it not pushed in. He must've gone to the bathroom or back into the hallway to chat with Hoopa. For all I care, he can get lost in the hallway and never find his way back to class. I notice Volcanion sitting in the back of the room, near the window. He's got one hand on his cheek, his elbow on the table. He doesn't seem very happy. Although I'm not in the best of moods either, I decide to sit next to him and discuss what's going on - that is, if he'll let me do so at all.

""What's up with the face, Vol?" I ask as I put my bag down.

Volcanion turns to me, glaring. "Magearna. Magearna takes this class..." he mutters.

"She does?" I blink. Magearna regularly sits with us, and she never told us that she was going to be taking Art Class this semester. I know that she's shy and tends to keep to herself most of the time, but she usually has the decency to tell us if she's taking the same classes we are.

""It was a last minute schedule change." Volcanion continues. "She wanted to take it in the afternoon, but the class was full, so she got moved to the morning class. Meaning she has it right now."

He gestures to Magearna's bookbag, which is sitting right behind us, the pink lily charm on the side easily able to be seen.

"I see." I say, sighing. As if this class wasn't going to be dramatic enough. At least I'm sitting next to a friend, and not some idiot like Zygarde, but still. I heard Hoopa takes this class too, so yeah. Fun for me...

Just then, the door opens, revealing Tapu Koko and Hoopa, back from whatever they were doing. Both of them have a seat up front. Since we're in the back of the room, they don't even see us, which is fine by me. Magearna follows shortly after, taking her seat behind Volcanion and beginning to get her supplies out for class. Meanwhile, I get out my notebook and pen, waiting on our teacher to arrive.

Only for something to splatter on my desk. A wad of grey, wet material. I know full well what it was, and the digusting person who put it here.

"Spit ball! Spit ball!" Hoopa giggles, Tapu Koko having a straw in his mouth.

"You guys, what are you, two?! I thought we would have been past the stage of doing this - _grow up!"_ Volcanion beats me to the chase, crossing his arms.

"We can spit spit balls at any age!" Hoopa giggles. "No one ever said there was a cap!"

"Yep - it's still fun...even now!" Tapu Koko grins.

Volcanion glares at the two.

"Next time, it won't be so funny, because I'll toss this Bio book straight at your face!" he growls, holding his Biology Book up against his chest, ready to throw it as soon as Tapu Koko would let another spit ball fly. "See if I won't do it. I don't care about a suspension. One more year and we're done here anyway!"

"You toss that book and I'll throw this chair!" Tapu Koko becomes suddenly very angry. "We're just spitting spit balls, and you wanna toss a book at me? A book that could bust my head wide open?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Then don't spit the spit ball and you won't have that problem!" Volcanion yells. "Besides, it's not any more dangerous than you and Hoops spitting spit balls, full of your nasty saliva and germs!"

"I shouldn't have that problem either way!" Tapu Koko gets up, which I sigh at. I guess that one book I read about all of the Legendaries the other day wasn't wrong in saying that Tapu Koko has a hair-trigger temper...

"Right, you shouldn't because you shouldn't be acting like this!" Volcanion yells. "Now sit down, unless you're planning to fight with me, which is just fine! Like I said, I couldn't care less about a suspension!"

Tapu Koko does not sit down, which causes Volcanion to get up as well. As his friend, I would tell Volcanion to not bother wasting his time with Tapu Koko, but I know that he's like me in the fact that once his mind is set to do something, nothing's going to stop him. As such, I simply watch as the two glare each other down.

"Wanna fight?!" Volcanion yells, picking up his chair.

Tapu Koko doesn't answer, walking over to the table, a glare plastered on his face. He then flips over the entire table, sending both Volcanion and my supplies flying onto the floor, as well as Lugia's supplies, as she was sitting at our same table. This time, I'm angered as well, since my supplies is now all over the place because Tapu Koko chose to lose his temper over some dumb spit balls!

"What the f-!" I _barely_ stop myself from cursing, clenching a fist as I try to stop myself from getting out of hand. It's only the second day of class and I should control myself a bit more so that I don't get so many suspensions. Even though I don't exactly care about my success, if we were to be expelled from this school I have no idea what Arceus might. I'd rather not find out if I can avoid it.

" _REALLY?! KNOCKING DOWN EVERYONE''S SUPPLIES?! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU,_ HUH?!" Volcanion shouts. " _HOW ABOUT I DO THIS, JUST BECAUSE I'M MAD AND I FEEL LIKE IT!"_

He picks up his chair and hurls it straight at Tapu Koko. He barely dodges it, the chair soaring above the other tables and right into the chalkboard, spinning a bit before landing on the floor, on its side.

"Really, was I supposed to be scared?" Tapu Koko taunts. "Oh, what a scare you gave me - NOT! This one's actually going to hit~"

He picks up a chair and throws it at Volcanion. It falls just short of his face and onto the table, rolling onto its side and hitting the floor. This only causes Volcanion to throw it back. It misses again and hits the chalkboard, this time knocking it right off its hangers and onto the ground.

By this point, the fight has caught the attention of everyone in the room. A few are even chanting 'fight fight fight', while others, like myself, are only able to watch as chairs keep being thrown, knocking everything in the classroom around. Bookshelves, books, papers, even the teacher's desk are now in disarray.

...Until the teacher comes in. Sure enough it's the same one from last year, who is female, her black hair in a bun.

" _EXCUSE ME! GENTELMEN! TO THE OFFICE. NOW!"_

"FORGET THAT OFFICE! I'M NOT GOING!" Tapu Koko yells, now standing by the teacher's desk, which is ruined.

Just then, I see two deans of the school rush in, helping the teacher grab Volcanion and Tapu Koko, leading them to the office...

The classroom is now dead silent, so silent that I can hear a toilet being flushed in the restrooms that are across from our classroom. It's at that moment that someone walks in. Judging by the marks on her face and bright pink hair, I can tell it's Tapu Lele.

"Sorry for being tardy, miss..."

The teacher, who looks noticeably frustrated by now, sighs. "Class is cancelled today so that I can pick up my room. Enjoy your free day."


End file.
